Outcast
by XxblackxxsoulxX
Summary: Jordan is fifteen, two years ago her parents were murdered by a man who still haunts her dreams. Of course Jordan never shows it, but she is afraid he will come back even if he is locked in prison. She has no friends, barely any family, but hope will come
1. Chapter 1

My eyes closed and I felt the cold take me over. Splatters of water dropped to my face, soaked my body, and just made me feel like falling apart.

I was invisible, everyone ignored me. I didn't and don't exist. Because no matter how much I wish and hope, I have no one. No one that cares for me, no one that talks to me, and no one to cry on.

My emotions mostly stay bottled up, I don't show weakness. But sometimes on those rare occasions I just let it all out.

I really don't understand how it's possible not to have at least one friend. I mean there is always someone out there that will except you...except me. But I guess it's not enough.

Nothing pleases anyone.

I don't please myself.

This is just all wrong, everything is.

What did I ever do to deserve this? Huh? The only thing I've ever done is get average grades, do what my parents tell me...and then watch them die. They left me and what did I do then?

I ran away.

I was only thirteen, but an orphanage took me in. I found a new family with an old widow who just wanted company. I live with her still, but really I don't ever pay any attention. She can't talk, she has cancer, and will probably die soon. But I'm the only one who will care, because like me she is invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home, all the lights were out. The total darkness made me want to curl up into a ball and slowly rock back and forth like I deserved to be locked in some damn Asylum.

I made my way upstairs to my room, it smelled horrible like someone had tried to clean it with vinegar. Oh wait I might be right, Sophie probably thought it would "help."

So sad she really is falling apart.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a long t-shirt then put it on. I got under my blankets and closed my eyes once more.

My hair soaked the pillow with water, but it's not like I cared.

I had school tomorrow, it was the start to a long week. Monday, to Tuesday, to Wednesday, well you get the point.

But it's not like that would do anything for me, even in a week like this no one will talk to me unless I'm in their way or maybe they plan on making fun of me.

And I thought I was invisible, more like they made me feel invisible some days others not. They, specifically meant all the "cool" kids. In my book they were far from it. Yes they might be "hot" or whatever but they all are jerks. My whole school is full of jerks, I mean the computer nerds are more popular then me...and hotter. It's like that school was designed to hate me.

But I guess I have to deal with that.

Until tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

I am not a morning person.

I hate sunny days, they remind me of my old home and my old happiness.

I am not happy here.

At night I have a peace of mind.

The moon and stars are so beautiful.

But here everything feels like a nightmare, like hell. School sucks, I know it sucks, everyone else thinks it's heaven.

I don't believe in it. I don't want to.

Getting ready for school was boring, clothes, hair, breakfast, teeth, etc. Why do I even bother? I walked outside and immediately felt like banging my head on a wall. It was Too sunny and bright, it was Too hot. It just made my head hurt.

But I couldn't skip school, not again, or I'd have to go to summer school and I couldn't handle that. Not again.

I slowly walked to school and I slowly made it to my locker and slowly my day began.


	4. Chapter 4

My first class was English, my teacher is so annoying. She drones on and on about the concepts of writing. Don't we know that already? Do we need to know that? I don't know but it gets on my nerves.

Next I go to algebra, math + me = straight D's.

I am not good at math, I'm not good with any number what so ever. I never have been truthfully, but it's worse now.

Now that I don't have my parents helping me.

Ever since that night.

I hated that night...I still hate that man.

My next class wasn't any better and neither was my next.

I just don't get how anyone can be so...so...just, I don't know.

Lunch.

I don't eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore, I was sick of it. So now I eat lunch in the library, secretly of course. No food is allowed, but rules are meant to be broken...only if your good at breaking them.

Finally! The last period. Almost time to go home, almost time to escape this place.

Almost time.

"Class." Mr. Han began. "Tomorrow we will be having a new student, so I expect all of you to be nice."

A new student.

Another new student.

Why?

Tuesdays were like new student days at our school. Every month or so we would get a new kid, it was in th middle of the year. But this school sucked why would anyone want to go here?

I don't know, but thats my opinion.


End file.
